


Departure

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: A depiction of Frodo's departure from Middle-Earth as my heart sees it.  It is not an attempt to actually illustrate the scene.  (If that makes any sense)  ^^;





	Departure

Frodo departs the world as Sam looks on. Sam's skimpy clothing reflects 'naked emotion' and absolute loss.


End file.
